Cho Chang And Cedric Diggory
by wild moon princess
Summary: Plot, Cho gets asked to speak at Cedric's memorial service at the school, it's hard for her to talk about Cedric because there time together was short lived but Cho speaks from her heart.


**Cho Chang And Cedric Diggory**

**For All Eternity **

Dumbledore was up the front of the Great Hall, ready to talk to the students but he paused before he did. He wore his grey cloak and his white beared was very neat and tidy and it was as if it was shining.

"I was going to speak today about Cedric Diggory, but I think there is someone here who can do more justice to his life so I would like to ask Cho Chang to the front please."

Said Dumbledore and the other students all looked around, and Cho came from the back to the front of the room. Facing the student Cho was very nervous, it was hard for her not to cry.

"I am very honoured to be able to speak today about Cedric Diggory, for those of you who don't know I am his girlfriend Cho Chang. Cedric was an extraordinary person kind and brave, also he was very loyal and forgiving the best friend to ever have and loving boyfriend.

Dumbledore ask me to speak today about the things that Cedric brought to my life, and also to others as well. "

Cho looked out at the students in the great hall, they were all sad and heads slightly bowed. "Most of you knew Cedric only through the tournament, and that's ok because Cedric was always himself he never let anyone lead his life for him."

Hermione could see that Cho was trying very hard not to fall apart, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. "I couldn't find the words to honour Cedric's life, but I found a song that speaks about how even though a person is gone from our lives we will seem them in eternity."

With that Cho took out a piece of paper from her pocket and began reading it, on the paper were words to a song called Eternity. (Lyrics From Jonas Brothers.)

Looking a picture of you, in my hands.

Wondering if I'm ever going to see you again,

With out you I don't know how my life will be.

But I believe.

It's not goodbye cause I will remember you,

And I will see you again when I rise. I know and I believe

I will see you in eternity.

So close yet so far, but in my heart you're here with me.

You did not leave you just went to live in eternity, and with

Out you I don't know how my life will be but I believe.

It's not goodbye cause I will remember you,

And I will see you again when I rise. I know and I believe

I will see you in eternity.

We will live in the light of sun again, dancing in the river

Of life and no it will never end. Forever by my side no I

Never want to say goodbye.

Cause I will remember you, and I will see you again when I rise.

I know and I believe I will see you eternity. (Lyrics Jonas Brothers Eternity.)

After Cho finished reading the song she went and sat back down, and Dumbledore came back up to the front. "The Ministry Of Magic does not wish me to tell you how Cedric Diggory died, but not to do so would be a insult to his memory Cedric was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

There was a silence in the hall as Dumbledore never feared saying his name, but the others always did expect Harry of course.

"Hard times are ahead of us and we must choose between what is easy and what is right, Cedric was loyal and brave right to the very end a true Hufflepuff you remember Cedric and his spirit will always live on in our hearts for eternity."

With that the end of Dumbledore's speech the rest of the students were leaving the hall, Cho was the last to leave before leaving Cho turned around, and Cedric's ghost was standing there smiling at her. "Thank you Cho for eternity."

Cedric's ghost said and than vanished into the setting sunrise, Cho smiled brightly and went out of the great hall. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione also Harry met up as it was the end of school, and everyone was saying goodbye to one another.

"Everything is going to change now isn't it, it's hard to move on when so much has happen this year." Spoke Hermione who had stoped and was holding on to one of the pillars, Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes but will always be they're for each other, we have something worth fighting for and I'm not giving up with out a fight." Hermione felt slightly better and the three of them went on walking.

"For All Eternity." Ron said and the Harry and Ron looked at him in shock, because it sounded so wise. The sun was setting and the birds were chirping away, the year had gone by so fast but they knew now no matter what they would always have each other.

Even thought Cedric Diggory was gone, he would never ever be forgotten.

The End.


End file.
